Tortured Buster
Were you looking for: Buster, the original counterpart of Tortured Buster? The other two members of The Slaughter Crew, The Unknown/The Beast and Tortured Saber? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Bonnie, Tortured Bonnie, Spring Bonnie or Tortured Spring Bonnie? TRTF5= Tortured Buster is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode prior to its cancellation. He is a member of The Slaughter Crew, a group of three Tortured Suits (The Unknown/The Beast, Tortured Saber and himself). Appearance Tortured Buster is a tall broken-down black rabbit animatronic. He appears to be wearing a green bowtie on his chest along with a red-ish black tophat atop his head with a white stripe going across it. He also has two black buttons to under his green bowtie, similar to Tortured Freddy. Just like all of the other Tortured Animatronics, he appears to be extremely withered and broken-down, having many different rips and tears across his body. In his earlier design (incorrectly known as Hybrid Burster), he has many needles around his eyes, a rib cage that is sticking out, and many hooks in between his teeth. Behavior Tortured Buster would have first appeared on Floor 9 and attacked the player during his venture through Fazbear Inc. If the player encounters Tortured Buster in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encounters him at a fair distance from them, they had to hide behind objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would have caused him to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia * Tortured Buster was originally named as the "Slaughter Animatronic" during the time the game was still known as TRTF: Remastered (though it could be argued that this name lasted until the time the game was rebranded as The Return to Freddy's 5). This trivia fact was recently discovered in a reference document that BFPFilms424/Tyler sent to Everything Animations when he was commissioned to do the TRTF5 cast.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/536305235589595171/596507625768747018/q8R7mFI.png ** A design and unfinished model were being made by Everything Animations for the Slaughter Animatronic as BFPFilms424 commissioned. However, due to unknown reasons, BFP decided he no longer wanted the model and told E_A to halt progress.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/536305235589595171/597201731331555339/image0.png * Upon brightening his teaser, you can see a red 15 to its right and on top, the quote: "There are some things that are left forgotten" ** It is currently unknown what the 15 means, it could mean 2015, or 15 animatronics. ** This may be BFPFilms424 expressing his dislike to the series, saying that it's better left forgotten. *** This text also appears on Lynda's teaser. * Tortured Buster's old look was less "Tortured Suit-like". He had Hybrid Animatronic eyes, and spikes around his eye sockets. * He looks similar to Nightmare from FNaF 4, even though the latter was not revealed at the time. ** Fanmade names people have given Tortured Buster include Torture and Torture Shadow Bonnie (and by extension, Torture RWQFSFASXC), to name a few. * Tortured Buster and Tortured Bonnie actually share the same exact model, the only difference being the colors and some other small accessories. |-|The Dreadful Truth= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is revealed that Tortured Buster, alongside The Unknown/The Beast and Tortured Saber, are stored in Floor 9. These three Tortured Suits are called "The Slaughter Crew" by Alison. It is also revealed that an employee died inside Tortured Buster. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Output ixJgF0.gif|Tortured Buster's idle animation in the Title Screen. Output gOXz7P.gif|Tortured Buster's twitching animation. Output 6EhFoK.gif|Ditto. BusterTwitch3.gif|Ditto. TortureBusterJumpscare.gif|Tortured Buster's jumpscare. TRTF5ExtrasMenu-TorturedBuster.png|Tortured Buster's full body, as shown in the Extras Menu. Minigames Ending.png|Tortured Buster, The Unknown/The Beast and Tortured Saber on Floor 9, during a conversation of Alison and three Fazbear Inc. employees, as seen in the third Bad Ending. 2017-02-20 (11).png|The Slaughter Crew now with the employees inside of them. Sprites output_zE1Ejf.gif|An unused sprite of Tortured Buster, found in the .mfa of TRTF5. Webp.net-gifmaker (84).gif|An early unused sprite of Tortured Buster planned to appear in the cutscenes. booster.png|Tortured Buster slumped on the floor, as seen in the third Bad Ending. output_yiS7gT.gif|Tortured Buster with an employee crying inside of him. Miscellanous 160442.jpg|Tortured Buster's beta design (back when he was known as the Slaughter Animatronic) showcased in his first teaser for The Return to Freddy's 5. Note how his design appears to be more TRTF Remastered/Rebooted-ish compared to his latter design There are some things left forgotten teaser brightened.jpeg|The Slaughter Animatronic's first teaser brightened, showing the number 15. Screen saver 3.jpeg|The Slaughter Animatronic in a wallpaper found on BFP's old website. Make it stop.png|A pixel-art picture of Tortured Buster along with all the other Tortured Suits. SlaughterRenderbyScrappy-boi.png|An unfinished redesign of the Slaughter Animatronic made by Everything Animations when he was comissioned by BFPFilms424/Tyler to do the TRTF5 cast. Notice how different his design looks in comparasion to his latter and final design. THANKYOU.png|Tortured Buster, now with a more skinnier design, with all of the other animatronics from the series into one big "Thank you!" image. HFKIbBAMqCY.jpg|A render test of Tortured Buster by BFPFilms424/Tyler. This image was only posted to BFPFilms424's Twitter unlike the other render tests which were posted on his DeviantArt aswell. Notice that his eyes have now been replaced with some different shaped ones. t.bustertrailer.gif|Tortured Buster crazily shaking his head and twitching, as seen in the second official trailer. External links * Tortured Buster's model among other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. * The Slaughter Animatronic's (Tortured Buster's E_A redesign) unfinished model, given away by Everything Animations and released as a separate file by Zephrysc. Tortured Buster Tortured Buster Tortured Buster Tortured Buster Category:Slaughter Crew Tortured Buster Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Tortured Buster